Forum:Start Trade charecters
I've bought gems to get rare units and I've got the same rare units twice. Really annoying. Maybe start a trade option where you can advertise a charecter and people can offer charecters to trade? :I don't think that will happen, and I think it would be horrible for Gumi. People would make new accounts just to try to roll good units and trade them with themselves. It also takes away the random factor - there aren't that many units, people would easily build perfect teams. Aurick411 (talk) 19:47, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- :I agree with Aurick411, and I have voiced my concern elsewhere. Brave Frontier is a game that includes "real money" currency (Gems), competition, units of various rarity and strengths, AND gives out free Gems. Opening up trade between players is prone to a 3rd market that Gumi cannot control, as well as abuse of the free Gems and multiple accounts to circumvent the need for buying more Gems, disrupting the fairness of the game. Personally, I never want to see "trading", but if they do, it should have a Gem cost associated with the transaction. :Instead, I would rather see a "sell-back" option: sell units summoned from the Rare Summon gate for 2 Gems. Or offer it only at the time of summoning, "Re-summon for 3 more Gems?". :Just my two Gems. :Luxionmk2 (talk) 20:15, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- :I think they could find a way to discourage abuse of a 3rd party marketplace (perhaps something like using a gem cost as you suggest, though probably limiting it to your friends list would by itself limit the amount of damage you could do), but the danger of it is enough that I understand if it never happens, and that's just game-balance danger. They aren't likely to do it anyway because they want you spending gems to get new rare characters, rather than finding a way to get the character you want cheaper and definitively. I don't like it, but I've made my peace with it. :But, I do think that we should be able to gift items and spheres from our inventory. Perhaps on a timer, you can only give one rare item/sphere to a particular friend per month, to avoid the same concerns, but the truly rare stuff takes a long time to get no matter who you are, so it's not likely to cause the same balance issues. A high level arena sphere would cost way more to get in time or money than its advantage would be worth. :Aside from that, I'd like to see a "loan" system, where you can temporarily give your units and/or spheres to a friend, something a little more involved than just including them as a friend. I know some of my friends have characters that I'd love to use, but they never have them as their leader. I don't need to keep or trade the unit, I just want to use it, maybe even ignoring its leader skill. :J -- 21:34, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- I think there should be trade just that you need to reach a certain level and you need to pay(with zel)for it so that people can't just spam trade. Make it like that they have to reach level 50 and pay tons of zel for 1 trade -MsMari September 2 2014 : I'm sorry but trading units will literally destroy the game. -Yapboonyew (talk) 05:28, September 4, 2014 (UTC)